


It's all about the hats

by Irusu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, F/F, Trick or Treat: Extra Treat, as a matter of fact it's two swashbuckling lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: Yup, the hats.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	It's all about the hats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



[Click here for a larger version](https://ao3.pictures/original/swashbuckiling-lesbians-01.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Composite made of [a 3D render I made](https://ao3.pictures/original/swashbuckiling-lesbians-01-render.jpg) and a stock photo. My challenge to myself was to see if I could blend rendered characters into a photo background without a vast amount of processing and overpainting and I think I mostly got it. Nobody's going to think it's a photo, but it works as an illustration.
> 
> They're sporting a random assortment of mix-and-match stuff from my collection of 3D wearables, so there is no rhyme nor reason to the eras/styles/what-have-you, but I figure as long as the hats are good enough, the rest doesn't really matter.


End file.
